Que faisais tu là ?
by XYZ263103
Summary: sasunaru, Naruto est chez lui un soir, seul et là, coupure de courant alors que l'orage gronde. c'est alors que quelque chose gratte à sa porte et qu'il l'ouvre.....ouuuah ça fait peur mdr.


Bonjour vous tous, après une lecture de chap qui m'a laissé de super bonne humeur, je vous sort une petite fic de celles que je mets de coté (ben oui, je les publie pas toutes dès que j'en finis une lol)

Vous avez sous les yeux un Sasunaru. Un peu zarb, j'implique pleins de sous entendus et j'y réponds (quasiment ou carrément ?) pas. Et pis bon c'est du complet pas du in-progress, donc vous attendez pas à une suite, y'en aura pas. Et sinon, comme d'hab, merci aux revieweurs de mettre même une ligne lol ça fait toujours plaisir.

J'utilise trois chansons à un moment et les traducs sont de moi (beuh, je vous garanti pas grand choz) :

Don't give up et I think about you de bryan adams.

For you de the calling.

Bonne lecture et fermez les yeux sur les fautes ( pas trop voyant ou vous pourrez pas lire la suite mdr...je sais je suis débile, c'est pas ma faute...je crois...j'espère, lol).

_**

* * *

**_

Que faisais tu là ?

La pluie tombait drue depuis plusieurs jours, Naruto n'avait eu aucune mission dernièrement et ainsi, il ne pouvait s'entraîner. Il regardait la tv, affalé dans son canapé lorsque la foudre vint s'abattre un peu plus loin, faisant sauter le courant. Naruto n'aimait pas ce temps, mais il avait décidé de ne plus se laisser faire, il ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine, ouvrit un placard, attrapa une bougie et l'alluma. Il retourna dans son salon et attendit. Quoi ?, il ne savait pas. Il était là, comme si quelque chose lui disait de ne pas bouger, et il écoutait.

Un grattement se fit entendre, il sentit la chaire de poule se propagée le long de son échine, faisant dresser sur sa nuque ses cheveux. Il se rassura de lui-même, mais le bruit reprit, il crut même entendre son nom. Il détestait cette ambiance.

Naruto se leva et retourna dans sa cuisine, il avait besoin de boire pour déglutir, sa gorge était sèche, au point de lui faire mal. Il passa près de la porte et n'en crut pas ses oreilles, il l'entendait à nouveau. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le blond se dirigea vers sa porte et l'ouvrit, il n'y avait rien mis à part la pluie.

Un autre éclair stria le ciel, laissant derrière lui un roulement de tonnerre surpuissant et lui fit entrevoir au sol une vague forme.

-Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Il fit un bond en arrière d'au moins deux mètres.

-….kachi.

-Hein ?

-Uggggh. Et la masse s'étala en travers de la porte.

-Que ! SASUKE !!!! Bordel tu fous quoi là ? qu'est ce t'as ? mais réponds !

-………

-Bon ! pas de panique Naruto….

Le blond l'attrapa, et le porta jusqu'à sa salle de bain, il le mit à même le sol, l'allongeant dans sa douche. Il commença à le rincer doucement à l'eau tiède, puis alla jusqu'à l'eau la plus chaude possible, de peur d'un choc thermique, l'autre était plus froid que son freezer. Le blond avait viré écrevisse en dénudant son partenaire, mais il l'avait fait pour son bien et se le répétait sans fin. Il remarqua les plaies, encore fraîche et certaines sales de terre. Lorsque la chaleur eut repris possession des membres de l'Uchiha, le blond l'enleva de l'eau dont celle au sol avait rougie et le momifia à moitié tellement l'autre était blessé. Puis délicatement, il le mit dans son lit et prépara de quoi le veiller, le brun avait une fièvre de cheval.

Naruto hésitait longuement, il voulait le guérir le plus vite possible et le meilleur moyen restait Sakura, mais cela voudrait dire qu'elle pourrait le dénoncer. Il regarda avec inquiétude le brun aussi pale et vivace qu'un mort. La nuit étant bien entamée, il décida pour le moment de s'évertuer à baisser sa fièvre en se rappelant ce que lui avait dit son amie. Guérissant vite et naturellement, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Sasuke se mit à trembler doucement, Naruto lui épongea encore et encore le front, lui rajoutant une couverture, mais rien n'y faisait, l'autre grelottait toujours. A cours d'idée, Naruto entra dans le lit et tenta de ne pas trop coller l'Uchiha qui, dans le temps, lui avait mis plus d'une fois une baffe en pleine tête alors qu'il n'avait fait que bouger dans son sommeil lors de leurs missions.

Le brun ne lui fit rien, trembla encore légèrement quelque instants puis se figea et se resserra sur la source de chaleur. Naruto sursauta, l'autre était glacé mis à par son visage qui se fichait dans le creux de son cou, brûlant au point qu'il en serait possible de faire cuire un œuf.

Passé cette envie culinaire, Naruto s'endormit dans l'étau étroit de son compagnon. Au matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, son compagnon dormait toujours. Il se leva sans bruit et revint avec de l'eau. Il réveilla doucement Sasuke et le souleva à demi, faisant couler l'eau dans sa gorge. Mais le brun en cracha la moitié et en fit dégouliner le reste le long de son menton. Sasuke le regardait sans vraiment être conscient de le voir, il leva un peu la main, qui retomba lentement et forma silencieusement le surnom tant aimé qu'il donnait à son acolyte dans un sourire.

Naruto le regarda avec appréhension, lui demanda pardon à l'avance et prit l'eau en bouche, embrassa le brun et lui fit boire de force le contenu. Après quelques allé retour, Sasuke ferma les yeux et se rendormit. Le propriétaire des lieux le regarda quelques instants.

-Kage bushin no jutsu ! deux poufs se firent entendre.

-……..

-Toi, tu files à la bibliothèque, tu me prends ce que tu juges utile sur son cas.

-Ok. Son clone passa par la fenêtre et disparut rapidement au coin d'un toit.

-Toi, tu files au marché, tiens, il lui mit en main argent et liste. Tu me ramènes tous ça, lui ne supporteras pas le ramen en étant malade…..

-…….

-Pour le livre de recette….je sais que j'en ai un quelque part dans ma cuisine donc n'en achètes pas.

-Roger.

Le troisième blond disparut et Naruto se reconsacra au cas Sasuke. Il lui fit reprendre une douche chaude, joua au docteur avec ses bandelettes et vit son deuxième clone revenir. Il alla dans la cuisine, attrapa sur le sommet de son frigo poussiéreux un livre qui avait fait son temps. Il avait toujours était là, mais il n'avait jamais osé trop y toucher. La dernière fois, il s'en rappelle, il devait avoir environ huit ans, et il en avait pleuré des nuits entières.

Il l'ouvrit, l'écriture féminine s'étalait tout du long, il caressa du bout du doigt l'écriture fine et se rendit à l'index. Il pensait que ce livre appartenait à sa mère et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur, mais le rendait terriblement triste. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, prépara la recette simple à l'aide de son clone et y ajouta la feuille salvatrice qui lui manquait après avoir demandé à son clone d'aller la lui chercher.

Une bonne odeur de soupe s'élevait dans l'appartement. Naruto retourna dans la chambre, abreuva de nouveau son rival, laissant la soupe pour plus tard pour que les herbes rajoutées puissent agir et emplir chaque once du liquide. L'autre clone arriva et le blond leur donna chacun un livre, s'aidant de deux autres clones. Chacun se mit à lire tandis que lui s'occupait de temps à autre de Sasuke qui commençait à délirer.

Naruto ne comprit pas ce que l'autre pouvait bien murmurer, il ne s'en occupa pas plus que ça, s'inquiétant plutôt de le voir devenir de plus en plus blanc et pensant devoir avoir recours à Sakura. Les heures s'égrenaient, aucun changement, mis à part les murmures plus compréhensibles. Il baragouinait sur son frère et sa famille, parfois avec joie et d'autres non. Il pleura même quelques instant après un réel cri du cœur, le blond ne pouvait et cela lui fit mal au cœur. Il le réveilla au milieu de la nuit, sa fièvre avait augmentée. Il le réhydrata et lui fit manger un peu de soupe, les yeux brillants, Sasuke le regardait comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Son cœur se serra, il lui fit un sourire confiant auquel le brun répondit. Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Sasuke pouvait montrer une telle face. Il serra les dents lorsqu'il lui fit avaler la dernière gorgée de légume.

-tu en veux encore Sasuke ?

-gnn……mais Naruto compris que cela voulait dire non.

-Rendors toi, tu guériras plus vite. Je veille sur toi.

-……

Le blond se leva et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur le front pour le rassurer. Le brun ferma les yeux et retourna au pays des songes. Naruto resta à son chevet, mais s'ennuya vite, dehors la pluie tombait toujours à verse et cela le rassura. Au moins personne ne viendrait le chercher. Mais une nouvelle inquiétude vint le titiller, sachant pertinemment qu'il pourrait être appelé pour une mission n'importe quand, et qu'il ne pourrait laisser le brun ainsi.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, il se rendit vers son bureau dans un coin de sa chambre, alluma une faible lumière (le courant étant revenu entretemps) pour ne pas déranger Sasuke et sortit un carnet du premier tiroir. Le brun qui se sentait un peu mieux, entendait le blond bougeait, il se mit à écouter, trop fatiguer pour ouvrir les yeux. Naruto tournait des pages, il écrivait quelque chose et parfois chantonnait, donnant le rythme en tapant du doigt sur sa table.

**_I oughta be workin' - but I can't concentrate je devrais être au travail, mais je ne peux me concentrer  
I oughta be sleepin' - 'steada stayin' up late je devrais être en train de dormir, mais je suis encore frais et dispo tard _**

**_When I oughta be doing all the things I should do Quand je devrais être dehors à faire toutes les choses que je devrais faire  
I think about you Je pensais à toi  
_**

Les paroles coulaient doucement, le brun écoutait, la consonance lui plaisait, mais son cerveau devenait de plus en plus lourd et il sombra de nouveau. Deux jours passèrent ainsi entre somnolence et éveil pour le brun, inquiétude et angoisse pour le blond. tous cela rythmait par la voix du blond qui continuait de chantonner pour se rassurer. Le soleil n'était pas encore à son zénith lorsque l'Uchiha se redressa dans le lit. Il était un peu plus frais et avait un regain d'énergie et surtout une immense envie d'aller au wc. Il se tourna vers le bord du lit, trop vite, la tête lui tourna et il s'effondra à moitié, sur Naruto qui sursauta de recevoir un tel poids sur le corps dans son sommeil.

-Sasuke ?

-LES WC !

-Euh tu sors à droite

-MERCI

Le brun fendit donc vers le trône salvateur et Naruto partit d'un grand rire. Il partit tout de même le récupérer à la sortie quand il faillit s'écrouler, tenant en fait à peine sur ses jambes. Il tremblait légèrement, Naruto le transporta jusqu'au lit et le fit s'asseoir. Il le regarda quelques instants avec un sourire calme et apaisé puis se rendit dans la cuisine pour lui ramener encore de la soupe.

-Tiens Teme.

-'rci…..le brun attrapa le gobelet et se mit à boire lentement, se remorrant certains passage de ses derniers jours et les joues devenant rouges.

-Alors ?

-Hn ?

-Que fais tu là ?

-J'étais malade.

-Noooooon vraiment ? et qui ta guéri ? le blond semblait extrêmement content de pouvoir se chamailler avec le brun.

-Pourquoi t'as accepté ? qu'est ce que je fais encore là ? pourquoi tu m'as toujours pas dénoncé ?

-Ouah, et aujourd'hui le ramen d'or est décerné à Sasuke Uchiha pour la longue phrase qu'il vient de me dire.

-Dobe. Ougghh ougghh. Le blond lui mit une tape énorme dans le dos et le brun tomba pratiquement au sol.

-Oh pardon.

-Mais t'es toujours aussi stupide.

-Hahahaha. Le brun repris place.

-Alors ?

-T'étais pas en état de supporter ce qu'il pourrait te faire. Et je leur dirais pas tant que tu seras pas capable de supporter quoi que ce soit.

-………

-Ben ouais je suis pas sur de pouvoir t'enlever d'une séance de torture.

-……….

-Et toi tu viens faire quoi….

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

-………..les yeux du blond avaient fait un bond dans leurs orbites. J'a…j'arrive Sakura. chhhhtttt…

-Chui pas stupide Dobe.

-Oui ? Sasuke les entendait de la chambre et se concentrait pour effacer sa présence.

-Une mission.

-……..

-Quoi, t'as un empêchement ? quelqu'un t'attends ? oh ! t'aurais enfin une copine ?

-Elle dure combien de temps la mission ?

-Hum….deux trois jours je penses, on va juste à la frontière et on revient.

-J'arrive, pars en avant.

-Sur ?

-Ouais, j'ai deux trois trucs à faire avant et j'arrive.

-Ok. Et la rosée s'en alla.

-Sasuke, tu sors pas, y'a à bouffer pour une semaine dans le placard…

-Des ramens ?

-Quoi d'autres ?

-Hmpf.

-Hahaha, si tu te sens mal, ben……fais comme chez toi, j'expédie cette mission et je reviens le plus vite possible.

-Naruto….

-Hm ? le blond avait déjà mit son sac sur son dos.

-……

-T'en fais pas Sasuke, je reviens vite. Le blond lui tapota la tête et lui embrassa le front, ce qui le fit rire lorsqu'il vit la tête du brun.

-Baka.

-A ton service.

Et il disparut de l'appartement après un clin d'œil, mais la peur au ventre de ne jamais revoir le brun à son retour. Pourtant quelque chose lui disait que l'autre était là pour de bon. Sasuke partit se prendre une douche et chercha des vêtements à sa taille. Il changea ensuite les draps, qui sentaient plus sa propre odeur que celle de Naruto, au profit de neuf. Il reprit sa place dans le matelas, et l'odeur de Naruto l'enveloppa.

_Pourquoi je suis revenu ? J'attendais quoi ? Je le mets en danger……et il ne cherche même pas à comprendre se baka. Mais…mais j'avais aucun autre endroit ou aller, je voulais le voir avant de mourir….et lui il me garde en vie. Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?_

Le brun s'endormit plus profondément que jamais, rêvant de cette époque ou il se tenait au milieu d'une équipe ou il avait passé bien du bon temps. Il se réveilla bien plus tard, le jour pointait à peine. Il se leva, se sentant en pleine forme, mangea ce qu'il restait de la soupe et regarda autour de lui. Le bordel régnait en maître. Sasuke attrapa un chiffon et se mit à dépoussiérer, ranger, balayer, jeter. Lorsqu'il eut finis, il arborait un sourire extrêmement fier et partit s'écrouler dans le lit. Lorsqu'il se releva, peu de temps était passé, il avait perdu l'habitude de dormir des nuits entières, et se mit donc devant la tv. Au bout d'un moment, s'ennuyant, il décida de reprendre le ménage, lui restant à faire la salle de bain et la chambre. Lorsqu'il s'occupa de la salle de bain, il n'en revenait pas de ses trouvailles. Entre dentifrice pourrit depuis plus de trois ans, savon à taches marrons et qui semblaient heureusement inutilisés, serviettes jetées en boules dans un coin et une brosse à dent dont les poils tenaient par miracles, Sasuke retrouva son enthousiasme qu'il avait enfant en jouant à la chasse au trésor.

Puis il repartit manger et dormir, n'ayant fait que la salle de bain. Il respira le plus fortement possible pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de son ami, et doucement, ferma les yeux. Il fit plusieurs rêves ou il le voyait, en revenant ici, il avait juste suivi son instinct, mais en ce moment même, il savait pourquoi il avait eu envie de mourir dans ses bras. Naruto lui avait apporté une grande paix dans son âme tourmentée, et il se rendait à présent compte du mal qu'il lui avait fait. Après un ramen, il décida de s'occuper de la chambre, la journée avançait et il en arriva au bureau. Il commença à le dépoussiérer, n'en revenant pas de voir que sa vrai couleur était celle du bois. Il y vit graver plusieurs phrases, certaines jurant qu'il serait le futur Hokage, d'autres qu'il haïssait untel ou untel et puis finalement dans un coin, « je te ramènerais Sasuke ». Le brun eut un sourire devant tant de motivation puis, il vit le cahier, entraperçut dans son demi sommeil enfiévré et le ramassa.

Il ouvrit le carnet, il était plein de chanson et de gribouillis, par endroit de petits dessins. La première chanson commençait d'une écriture maladroite, enfantine, avec de larges traits. Quelques notes étaient aussi écrite et semblaient plus récente. Enfin, un dessin d'enfant s'étalait sur la page de droite, un petit soleil, de gros nuage, une foule et une personne seule, pleurant. Il n'était pas dur de savoir qui était représenté. Sasuke lut la composition.

_**(don't give up : bryan adams)**_

**_Don't worry if the sun don't shine ne t'inquiètes pas si le soleil ne brille pas.  
you've seen it before you don't have to worryt Tu l'as déjà vu, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter  
everyday's an uphill climb - nothing has changed chaque jours est une ascension difficile, rien n'as changé  
believe me when i tell ya crois moi quand je te le dis  
_**

Sasuke connaissait cette chanson, il l'avait déjà entendu. S'était une très vieille chanson, et Naruto la chantait parfois lorsqu'il se croyait seul. _Oui c'est ça, il la chantait parfois…_

_**  
don't give it up - don't give it up... n'abandonne pas, n'abandonne pas **_

don't give up - ya know it's true n'abandonne pas, tu sais que c'est vrai  
gotta do what you wanna do tu dois faire ce que tu veux faire  
don't give up - you don't have to n'abandonne pas, tu n'as pas à le faire  
gotta do what you wanna do tu dois faire ce que tu veux faire  
don't give up - ya know it's true n'abandonne pas, tu sais que c'est vrai  
gotta do what you wanna do tu dois faire ce que tu veux faire

Plus il lisait et plus il pensait que cette chanson aurait pu tout aussi bien lui convenir. Sur le bord de la page à droite, près du dessin, le blond s'était essayé aux idéogrammes, représentant le signe du feu, montrant déjà sa volonté d'être Hokage.

**_  
don't worry if the sun don't shine ne t'inquiètes pas si le soleil ne brille pas  
you've seen it before you don't have to worry tu l'as déjà vu, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter  
everyday's an uphill climb - nothing has changed chaque jour est une ascension difficile, rien n'as changé  
believe me when i tell ya crois moi quand je te le dis _**

don't give it up - don't give it up... n'abandonne pas, n'abandonne pas

Sur le dernier verset, l'encre s'était étalée, Naruto avait du pleurer. Sasuke toucha la page du bout du doigt, ressentant une grande tristesse. Il regarda le dessin, et son sentiment s'accrue. _Je le comprends et en même temps, je ne sais rien…._

_**  
don't give up - ya know it's true n'abandonne pas, tu sais que c'est vrai  
gotta do what you wanna do tu dois faire ce que tu veux faire  
don't give up - you don't have to n'abandonne pas, tu n'as pas à le faire  
gotta do what you wanna do tu dois faire ce que tu veux faire  
don't give up - ya know it's true n'abandonne pas, tu sais que c'est vrai  
gotta do what you wanna do tu dois faire ce que tu veux faire**_

Le brun soupira et tourna encore quelques pages, plusieurs dessins, plusieurs petites phrases aussi, parfois des bouts de chansons. Il trouva une représentation de lui-même et de Sakura plus loin avec de gros cœurs, des dates, _une sorte de journal intime ?_ Puis il remarqua un énorme trou temporel, celui qui correspondait à son départ du village. Le dernier message était griffonné sur plusieurs pages, il avait écrit rageusement qu'il n'acceptait pas son départ et finalement toujours la même chose, qu'il le ramènerait. Ces dernières paroles, Sasuke n'en douta pas, étaient écrite en lettre de sang.

Quelques pages plus loin, le blond avait repris, l'écriture plus soignée, plus calme. Le style de dessin avait évolué, pas parfait, mais beaucoup mieux que les gribouillis du début. Sakura souriait tristement, et Sasuke avait l'impression de voir son âme. Un petit croquis de Sai trônait une page plus loin avec divers commentaires, des annotations sans queue ni tête, et Sasuke vit son propre reflet. Un petit dessin de lui habillait à la mode du son et qui n'avait pas d'yeux. Comme s'il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre ou à voir à travers lui à ce moment là, car la date montrait qu'il l'avait peu de temps après leur rencontre. Le second datait d'il y a deux jours, il était plus grand et le regard était angoissé. Juste à coté le blond avait écrit quelques questions, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien s'être passé. Le brun se regarda quelques instants puis tourna la page. La chanson que le blond avait chanté était là.

_**(I think about you.)**_

_**I oughta be workin' - but I can't concentrate je devrais être au travail, mais je ne peux me concentrer  
I oughta be sleepin' - 'steada stayin' up late je devrais être en train de dormir, tenant fermement debout la nuit  
When I oughta be doing all the things I should do quand je devrais être dehors à faire toutes les choses que je devrais faire  
I think about you Je pensais à toi  
**_

**_I oughta be writin' - but I can't find the song je devrais écrire, mais je ne trouve pas la chanson  
Just sittin' here driftin' - driftin' along juste assis ici, dérivant, dérivant tout du long  
There's only one thing that I wanna do il n'y a qu'une chose que je veuille faire  
And that's think about you et c'est de penser à toi  
_**

Sasuke n'en revenait pas des paroles, les ratures, les corrections, cela montrait qu'il l'avait faite de lui-même. Il relisait encore et encore, cherchant à qui il avait bien pus penser, mais il n'y avait aucun indice. Il décida de continuer sa lecture.

_**I think about you - I can't get no rest je pense a toi, je n'ai aucun repos  
I think about you - there ain't no one else je pense a toi, il n'y a personne d'autre  
It's all I can do - I can't help myself c'est tout ce que je peux faire, je ne peux pas faire autrement  
Ya - I think about you toi,je pense à toi  
**_

Il vit sur le bord une petite partition, il n'avait jamais été très calé en musique, mais il avait envi d'essayer. Il commença à frapper sur le sol, recherchant le même rythme que le blond quelques jours plus tôt, mais il ne trouva que le début. C'est alors que sous le bureau un drôle d'objet attira son regard. Une guitare sèche. Il l'attrapa, donna un petit coup sur l'une des cordes et chercha comment cela pouvait marcher. Finalement, dans un tiroir il trouvait une notice qui expliquait comment jouer la première chanson et surtout comment s'y mettre pour de bon. Une heure de lecture et quelques essais, firent que Sasuke sut se débrouiller un minimum. Il recommença la chanson, cherchant comment il fallait chanter pour accompagner le son.

-Tu sais, si tu joues quand je suis pas là, les voisins vont se poser des questions.

-Hein ? le brun tourna la tête, n'ayant même pas entendu rentrer le blond.

-Héhéhé, t'y vas trop vite, il faut prendre son temps, regarde.

Naruto prit place près de lui, il revenait de mission, il avait l'air épuisé et pourtant il souriait toujours. Il attrapa la guitare, fit quelques notes, se racla la gorge et reprit ou le brun s'était arrêté plus tôt.

**_I could go cruisin' - but I've had enough je pourrais aller me promener, mais j'en ai assez  
I could go drinkin' - but I can't stand the stuff je pourrais aller boire, mais je ne supporte pas l'idée  
It just don't do me like it used to do ça ne me fait pas l'effet de d'habitude  
I'd rather think about you je préfère encore penser à toi  
_**

Naruto qui avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer, laissait ses doigts courir sur la guitare et le fixait. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau, et une petite voix lui disait danger. Il devait encore accomplir son but et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec Naruto. Son cœur et sa raison se battaient sans réussir à gagner l'un et l'autre du terrain, il resta donc devant le blond, béat.

_**I think about you - I can't get no rest je pense à toi, je n'ai aucun repos  
I think about you - there ain't no one else je pense à toi, il n'y a personne d'autres.  
It's all I can do - I can't help myself c'est tout ce que je peux faire, je ne peux pas faire autrement  
Ya - I think about you toi, je pense à toi**_

Le silence avait envahi la pièce, leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas et Sasuke était certain que cette chanson était pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, partagé entre foncer sur son acolyte pour l'embrasser, et s'enfuir à toute jambe pour continuer ce pour quoi il vivait depuis sa tendre enfance. Naruto posa son instrument, se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'en alla, coupant Sasuke dans ses pensées. Sans un mot, il partit se doucher. Sasuke décida quant à lui de lui faire à manger et rit jaune en se rappelant qu'il n'y avait toujours que des ramens. Pourtant un bruit dans l'entrée l'attira, et il trouva deux sacs remplis de légumes et d'un gros morceau de poisson.

-Naruto ? le brun se collait presque à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Ouais ?

-Les courses s'est pour ce soir ?

-Ou…i. la porte s'était ouverte d'un coup et ils étaient face à face.

Dans son élan, Naruto ne put stopper et tomba sur Sasuke. A présent il se regardait, yeux dans les yeux, lèvres contre lèvres et même respiration saccadées. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient, aucun des deux n'en avait vraiment envie. Et chacun sentait le cœur de l'autre. Sasuke entrouvrit plus les lèvres et captura celle de Naruto, il n'avait plus envie de penser, il voulait oublier toutes les complications, en cet instant, il ne voulait que celui qui lui faisait face et rien n'apportait. Naruto sentit le baiser, passé l'effet de surprise, il prêta ses lèvres au jeu du brun et l'apprécia. Qu'importe les complications qui viendraient plus tard et les questions sans réponses, il n'avait qu'une envie depuis longtemps, et cette envie était sous lui.

Le baiser se prolongeait, le souffle court, il continuait, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. La pluie au dehors avait repris, seule témoin de leurs ébats. Complice, elle étouffa leurs gémissements aux oreilles indiscrètes. Les deux amants s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à la douce bulle de chaleur les entourant.

Au matin Sasuke se réveilla le cœur battant à s'en rompre. Naruto n'était plus là. Il trouva sur la table un mot, encore une petite mission, mais il reviendrait aussi vite que possible. Le brun eut un sourire et décida de lui préparer ce qu'il n'avait pu lui faire le soir précédent. Et puis il prit place au bureau du blond et griffonna près de la promesse que Naruto s'était faite à lui-même. Il attrapa le carnet et se mit à lire les autres compositions, une idée lui vint, il se prit une page, un peu plus loin pour que le blond ait la surprise de la trouver plus tard, et commença à écrire.

_Je ne vais pas fuir. Je vais tout lui dire, on trouvera une solution à mon problème et pour Itachi…qui vivra verra. _Sasuke eut mal à la tête, son pouls s'accéléra, mais il décida de ne surtout pas paniquer. Naruto l'aiderait, et Sakura sûrement elle aussi malgré ce qu'il avait pu faire, il en était certain. Et une voix se fit entendre.

-Mais penses tu que lorsqu'ils sauront, ils resteront ?

-…….

-Sasukeeee kuuuunn…

-Tais toi ! la ferme !

-Oh vraiment ? et si je le tuais ? que ferais tu ?

-LA FERME !

Sasuke ne pouvait laisser cela se produire et attrapa son sabre, son seul bien puis s'enfuit par la fenêtre alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

-Sasuke ? j'ai une surprise.

-…..

-Sasuke ?

-Très rigolo Naruto, je me doutais que tu te foutais de ma gueule…

-SASUKE ! le blond venait de voir la fenêtre de sa chambre grande ouverte, sur le bureau, la trace ne lui avait pas échappée. Cherche plus tu m'as trouvé? Que?

-Hey Naruto, c'est toi qu'a écrit ça ?

-Hein ? Naruto se tourna vers Sakura qui tenait un carnet de notes. Il le lui arracha et le parcouru rapidement.

**_(For you the calling)_**

**_I am a vision, I am justice je suis une vision, je suis la justice.  
Never thought that I could love je n'aurais jamais pensé que je puisse aimer  
Living in shadows, faded existence vivant dans les ombres, une existence qui s'effaçait  
It was never good enough ce n'était jamais assez bon  
Within the darkness, you were the light à l'intérieur des ténèbres, tu étais la lumière  
That shines away qui brillait au loin ( ou qui les faisait disparaître ?)  
You're trapped in violence, I can be the man tu es piégé dans la violence, je peux être l'homme  
That saves the day qui sauvera ta journée _**

I'm there for you je suis là pour toi  
No matter what peu importe pour quoi  
I'm there for you je suis là pour toi  
Never giving up n'abandonnant jamais  
I'm there for you je suis là pour toi  
For you pour toi

La rage du blond était évidente, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son amant s'était ainsi enfui. Son attitude ne collait pas à ce qu'il avait écrit, et surtout pas à ce qu'il avait gravé. Sakura venait juste de reconnaître l'écriture lorsque le blond mis le cahier sur la table et sauta par la fenêtre, humant l'air comme un chien, cherchant son meilleur ami les larmes aux yeux de se faire ainsi trahir. Il ne pensait pas que cela lui aurait fait de nouveau autant mal.

Il trouva la piste qu'il cherchait, le flair de Kyubi qu'il avait appris à développer lui profiter, il courut à la suite de cette odeur, Sakura sur les talons. En route, il croisa plusieurs personnes qui semblaient angoissées, d'autres filaient vers le bureau de l'Hokage. L'alerte allait être donnée. Les paroles de ce qu'avait mis le brun lui revinrent en mémoire et il accéléra encore, bien qu'il ne les avait lu qu'une unique fois, elles s'étaient ancrées en son âme.

**_Someone has changed me, something saved me quelqu'un m'a change, quelque chose m'a sauvé  
Now this is who I am maintenant c'est ce que je suis  
Although I was blinded, my heart let me find that bien que je fus aveugle, mon Coeur m'a fait comprendre  
Truth makes a better man que la vérité fait un bon homme  
I didn't notice that you were right in front of me je n'avais pas noter que tu étais juste devant moi.  
A mask of silence, we will put away so we can see un masque de silence, nous le mettrons de coté, alors nous pourrons voir  
_**

-SASUKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE t'es ouuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!! SORS DE TA CACHETTE !!!!

-Naru…..

Mais le regard de haine de ce dernier la fit taire et Sakura vit d'autres jounins venir, parmi eux de personnes de leurs connaissances. Même Tsunade avait fait le déplacement, l'air était électrique. Et les paroles continuaient d'affluées encore et encore.

**_I'm there for you je suis la pour toi  
No matter what peu importe pour quoi  
I'm there for you je suis la pour toi  
Never giving up n'abandonnant jamais  
I'm there for you je suis la pour toi  
For you pour toi _**

For you pour toi

-POURQUOI T'AS ECRIT CA SI TU LE PENSES PAS ! SORS DE LA !!!

-……..tous étaient sur leurs gardes, tous ceux qu'il connaissait, se regardaient, Naruto n'avait jamais montré une telle face emplies de rage envers quelqu'un, même envers ses ennemis.

-SASUKE !!!!!!!

-…………

Sasuke essayait de se concentrer sur les paroles, il se repassait chaque parole encore et encore. Il ne voulait pas perdre, mais il se sentait partir. Sasuke regarda à travers les feuillages, il serra les dents, il se crispa, et ce rire tonitruant qui ne cessait pas.

**_Within the darkness, you are the light à l'intérieur des ténèbres, tu es la lumière  
That shines away qui brille au loin  
In this blind justice, I can be the man dans cette justice aveugle, je peux etre l'homme  
That saves the day qui sauvera ta journée _**

I'm there for you je suis la pour toi  
No matter what peu importe pour quoi  
I'm there for you je suis la pour toi  
Never giving up n'abandonnant jamais

Néji venait d'arriver avec Hinata vêtue d'un kimono, il activa son biakugan et chercha sur la droite, elle s'occupant de la gauche. Ce fut Néji qui le trouva sur un arbre proche, l'air de souffrir atrocement, se tenant la tête. Il s'approcha de Naruto et pointa le vieux pin, plus que centenaire et le blond s'en approcha. Sentant que son rival approchait, le brun se laissa tomber près de lui, ils se faisaient face et tous étaient sur leurs gardes. Sasuke suait à grosse gouttes. Ils voyaient la scène du dos de Naruto et ne voyaient pas ce qu'il se passait.

**_You know it's true Tu sais que c'est vrai  
You were there for me tu étais là pour moi  
And I'm there for youet je suis là pour toi  
For you pour toi  
For you pour toi  
For you pour toi_**

-Qu'est ce que ?

-Tue moi !

-QUOI ! les autres n'entendaient pratiquement rien.

-Néji, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Le chakra de Sasuke est énormément perturbé…comme si…..comme….

-Usuratonkachi ! tue moi ! le brun lui avait mis entre les mains un kunai et le pointait vers son estomac.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Teme ! ça va pas, tu…

-Je vais perdre le contrôle, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, tue moi !

-Comme si quoi !

-Comme si son corps n'était plus sien…..comme Naruto en ce moment même….ce n'est plus vraiment son chakra.

-Non….la blonde tourna la tête d'un geste vif vers les deux acolytes.

-Naruto….la voix de l'Uchiha était suppliante. Il s'avança, commençant à se rentrer le kunai dans le corps, mais le blond le recula.

-Je ne…peux…et Sasuke l'embrassa.

-Que ! toute la foule en était sans voix.

-Eeeerrrrkkkk !!!! Sasuke qu'est ce tu fous ! tu veux me faire gerber ou quoi !

-…….

-Je te signale que tu viens de me toucher la glotte avec ta langue quand même là et…

-Kukuku

-……..

-Kukuku kuku

-Sasu…..ke….Naruto lâcha le regard devenu froid et pervers de son ami pour voir le Kunai fichait au milieu de l'endroit ou se trouvait son sceau. Une gerbe de sang suinta de la blessure et de la commissure de ses lèvres, un fin sillon se forma.

-Bonjour Naruto kun.

-….Oro…uughhh. la lame s'enfonça un peu plus.

-Oui c'est bien moi. Ce n'est pas facile de se battre contre lui, il a une volonté de fer.

-Que…

-Et bien j'ai pris possession de son corps, mais il s'est révolté pendant le transfert, ça n'a pas été aisé.

-……..

-Et maintenant je suis lui. La voix de Sasuke résonnée comme celle du serpent, Naruto en trembla de dégoût et leva la main.

-Tu veux me frapper ? mais tu ferrais mal à ton Sasuke…

-………les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent, il ne pouvait pas le frapper.

Orochimaru partit d'un immense rire, il se mit à frapper Naruto et les autres équipes voulurent le défendre, mais d'un geste il les en empêcha. S'ils agissaient, Sasuke mourrait, il ne le voulait pas. Naruto s'arracha le kunai du ventre et enleva sa veste. Kyubi se chargea de le guérir, les deux adversaires se jaugeaient, l'un maugréant, l'autre riant narquoisement de la situation.

-Naruto.

-Hn ?

-Tu te souviens ?

-De quoi Kyubi, je suis en plein combat là. Le blond évita plusieurs coups et essaya d'y répondre. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans blesser Sasuke et cela l'énerva passablement.

-Tu te souviens du carnet qui accompagnait les recettes de ta mère.

-Oui, putain…..le blond se baissa, évitant le sabre, mais pas le coup de genoux qui suivit.

-Tu te rappelles de ce que tu y as lus ?

-J'étais petit. Naruto se releva, la bouche en sang, il s'essuya la lèvre du revers de la main, la quatrième queue dans son dos commençant à s'élever.

-Moi je me rappelle de tout ce que tu as lu.

-………et tu voudrais m'aider ? le blond donna un coup à Sasuke qui l'intercepta et fit un chidori nagashi. Naruto hurla et valdingua trois mètres plus loin, gueule la première sur le sol poussiéreux.

-Kukukuku…..si tu continus ainsi Naruto kun, tu mourras…..ils mourront……alors que va tu faire ? me tuer…ou me laisser faire ?

-Voilà exactement la situation Naruto. Kyubi avait la voix la plus grave qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendue.

-………il a le sharingan…p'tain ça va être dur et ce con à l'air de s'amuser….fait chier.

-Tu m'écoutes oui ?

-Pas vraiment non, je suis pas en situat….merde. le blond esquiva de justesse l'épée qui lui balafra l'épaule.

-Je sais que tu le tueras pour les sauver.

-………

-Mais tu te le pardonneras jamais et auras tôt fait de le suivre….ou alors tu n'auras pas le courage. Et vous mourrez pour une grande majorité si jamais quelqu'un arrive à l'en sortir.

-Que me proposes tu ?

-J'ai envi de m'amuser, je te promets de revenir à la niche de suite.

-Pffff, tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? le blond enchaînait coup sur coup, mais ne pouvait pas aller trop loin.

-Kukuku, tu as l'air préoccuper mon petit…

-C'est quand tu parles ainsi qu'on voit que t'es qu'un vioque.

-………..le coup l'envoya tellement loin que le blond mit deux secondes à se resituer.

-Kyubi, je ne te fais pas confiance, tu en profiteras sûrement pour te barrer….mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si tu le tues, il n'y aura pas de clémence de ma part.

-Huhuhuhu, je sens que je vais m'amuser….

-Sakura, Yamato sensei, restaient sur vos gardes s'il vous plait.

-Que ?

-Mais Naruto disparut aussi vite qu'il avait parlé, neuf queues de sorties et un Kyubi grandeur nature ayant pris sa place. Beaucoup de ninjas reculèrent, le souvenir d'il y a des années les hantant encore. Orochimaru sembla impressionner par la consistance de chakra qui lui faisait face. Il décida de fuir, et tourna les talons, mais ne put faire aucun mouvement.

-Pauvre larve, tu pensais fuir ?

-……….

-C'est toi qui m'a poussé à venir dans se village il y a bien longtemps tu te souviens ?

-Nn……

-Tu as remarqué ? j'ai bloqué ton chakra oui…..si tu n'avais pas mis au courant le quatrième cela aurait été tellement plus simple….

-Ce…

-Cher Orochimaru, notre contrat a pris fin lorsque je fus enfermé…..la voix était sifflante, menacante.

-Mais…

-PAS LA PEINE DE PARLER….ma sentence est faites….tu souffriras.

-……

L'assistance n'avait pas bougé d'un doigt. Sasuke était retenu par le chakra du renard, ses queues labourèrent le sol et formèrent des signes, Kyubi leva la tête au ciel et hurla. Chaque humains eurent une sensation de vide intense, de peine immense, ils se sentaient perdu. Les yeux en fentes regardèrent de toute leur hauteur l'être si faible.

-On ne traite pas un démon de haut niveau comme un simple esprit. Kyubi se mit à réciter des paroles dans une langue inconnue aux témoins de la scène.

-………..

-Huhuhu, être près du fils du Yondaime m'a appris de nombreuse chose. Ce carnet était réellement intéressant, cet homme ne méritait pas de mourir.

-………..

-J'ai décidé de faire de son fils sa suite….

-Aaarrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-Hurle, vas y, de tout ton soul, n'hésite pas mwahahahahahaha. On ne berne pas un démon indéfiniment petit serpent de mes deux….

-Aarrgghhhhh….uuugghhhh, un…un…..

-Hm ?

-Un démon….n'agirait pas …comme toi ….en ce moment…..aaarghhhccchhhhh

-Huhuhuhu, ce gamin m'a appris des choses sur les humains et finalement sur moi-même. J'aime la violence, la douleur, le sang, les carnages….

-…………

-Mais je me suis fait une raison, je ne me détacherais jamais de lui finalement….et j'aime sa manière de pensée, il me fait rire ce morveux, alors autant vivre avec…….

-Aaarrrhhhhh

-Et il m'aura permit de me venger……

Les paroles reprirent, apparurent alors quatre lumières. S'échappèrent d'elles des mains qui entrèrent en Sasuke et qui ressortirent en tenant fermement l'âme d'Orochimaru. Cette dernière hurlait mais silencieusement, n'ayant plus aucune corde vocale pour se faire entendre.

-Le quatrième comme vous l'appeliez avait fait de nombreuses recherches, certes moins poussées que les tiennes, il respectait la vie lui…..

-………..

-C'est un sort inspiré de celui qui m'a enfermé, tu ne le seras pas dans un corps, mais dans un charmant petit endroit que je ne connais pas encore, mais ou il y a de nombreux amis démoniaques, huhuhu. J'ai appris juste avant d'être enfermé que s'était toi le coupable Orochimaru…..

-…………

-Oui, et je ne pardonne pas, je suis rancunier. Alors, j'ai remanié ce sort à ma sauce Orochimaru, made in démon, ça le fait non ?

-…………

L'âme du parasite disparue en hurlant silencieusement des injures, le silence était plus que présent. Kyubi s'étira et ramassa le corps de Sasuke à terre qu'il avait lâché, il le regarda longuement. Tout le reste du village présent était sur ses gardes.

-Kyubi ?

-Hm.

-Que…Naruto….

-Je vais le laisser revenir Sakura. je veux juste savoir ce que vous comptez faire, chère Godaime.

-Ton ton n'est pas sympathique du tout.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu as beau être mielleux, je sens que tu es prêt à mordre.

-Huhuhu.

-Que veux tu ?

-Naruto ne pensait pas me laissait sortir autant, même votre cher Yamato ne pourrait rien en ce moment.

-………..

-Sasuke Uchiha est revenu il y a quelques jours déjà.

-QUOI !

-Naruto n'a rien dit car il était blessé et sur le point de mourir. Il n'a survécu que parce qu'il s'est acharné à le guérir et…j'avoue…..un large sourire étira la gueule du renard, j'ai aussi donné de mon énergie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sasuke ne trahira plus. Naruto l'a compris, c'est pour cela qu'il n'était pas pressé de vous le faire savoir.

-Mais….

-Je vais être direct. Sasuke bénéficie de ma protection, touchez le et les conséquences seront douloureuses.

-Pourquoi Kyubi ?

-Pourquoi, pourquoi, parce que j'en ai envie Sakura. grrrmmmfff.

-Ce serait pas parce que Naruto ……mais le regard de la bête la défia de continuer. Kyubi ne voulait pas s'entendre dire qu'il avait peur que le blond se suicide.

-J'ai un compte à régler aussi avec l'Akatsuki, s'il s'occupe d'Itachi je serais plus libre de m'occuper de celui du groupe qui m'intéresse.

-Celui du groupe ?

-Une vieille histoire….les crocs grincèrent de mécontentements au simple souvenir.

-Et s'il trahit de nouveau ? Tsunade semblait suspicieuse et regardait de travers le brun.

-………….vous étiez là lorsque Naruto la cherchait non ?

-…..oui.

-Qu'avez-vous ressentie ?

-………

-Alors ?

-Qu'il pourrait le tuer.

-Exact, il ne l'a pas fait en comprenant qu'Orochimaru était en lui. Donc s'il ose, je le plein.

-……………..

-Et puis vous m'ennuyez tcchhhh. Le renard s'étira de nouveau. Ne faites rien contre ces deux là, sinon je serais là pour vous.

L'énergie diminua, Naruto reparu et Sakura se jeta sur lui pour le soigner. Les deux garçons se tenaient par la main, l'un endormit face vers le ciel, l'autre vers la terre. Sakura avait du mal, Tsunade vint à son aide.

-Ecoutez moi tous, sur ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui je ne veux aucun ragots, rien, c'est compris.

-Oui Hokage sama.

-Si jamais l'un d'entre vous en parle, il finira sa vie plutôt que prévu.

-……… Ils acquiescèrent en silence. Et certains disparurent, d'autres se dirigèrent vers le couple.

-Shizune, retire son nom du bingo book, s'il te plaît. Vous, ramenez les chez Naruto. Sakura, tu restes près d'eux et tu veilles sur eux.

-Bien Hokage sama.

-Néji !

-Oui Hokage sama ?

-Tu restes à disposition, tu surveilles l'appartement, s'il y a la moindre variation suspecte de chakra, je veux le savoir.

-Bien Hokage sama.

-……….il faut que je prévienne Jiraya. Parlant plus pour elle-même que pour lui, elle repartit vers le village, suivant du regard Kakashi qui portait avec difficulté l'Uchiha, et Yamato, Naruto.

Ils furent mis dans le lit du blond, à peine installaient cote à cote qu'ils se tinrent à nouveau la main. Sakura prit place sur une chaise et soupira. Kakashi, après un rapide coup d'œil au frigo, décida d'aller faire quelques courses. Lorsqu'il revint, les deux comparses dormaient toujours et Sakura dodelinait dangereusement de la tête.

Kakashi la mit dans le sofa et prit sa place, lisant le dernier volume d'Icha icha paradise. Naruto rendait visite à Kyubi, discutant de ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'en revenait pas. Le renard pouvait être sympa, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé de cette manière là. Il partit de la triste cellule et ouvrit un œil, il faisait nuit, il devait être très tard. Il sentit emmêlés dans ses doigts ceux de son amant qu'il embrassa.

-Bonjour Kakashi sensei.

-Bonjour Naruto. La voix de l'argenté était rassurante.

-Je…j'ai…parlé avec Kyubi.

-Ah.

-Ce qu'il dit est vrai ?

-En résumant, on n'a rien le droit de vous faire, il vous protège et bla bla bla. Il retourna à sa lecture.

-Comment a-t-on pris son retour ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais pour le moment aucune mauvaise réaction, plutôt de l'indifférence, sûrement du à la menace de Kyubi.

-………

-Ça ne va pas être facile Dobe.

-Ne ? bonjour Teme.

-B'jour Usuratonka…uuummpfff. Le blond s'était emparé de ses lèvres.

-Hum.

-Oi, z'êtes gêné sensei ? pourtant c'est pas pire que dans vos histoires.

-Parce que tu les as lu ?

-………..le blond détourna le regard et le brun eut un petit sourire.

-Vous devriez vous rendormir. La maison est surveillée, et puis la cinquième veut vous parler.

-……….

-Ça risque d'être long…très long.

-Minute.

-Ne ?

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi il n'est plus en moi.

-……..

-On va essayé de te le raconter du mieux que l'on peut.

Naruto commença le récit, Kakashi reprenant là ou le blond n'avait plus aucun souvenir. Puis il sortit de la pièce, laissant le couple seul. Le blond fit un dernier baiser à Sasuke et se nicha dans son cou puis s'endormit. Sasuke lui caressait quelques mèches au niveau de la nuque, pensant à tous ce qui allait changer, et l'éveilla sans le vouloir au bout d'un moment.

-Qu'importe les difficultés Sasuke, on les affrontera ensemble.

-……..

-Dors maintenant. Le blond bâilla.

-Tu te souviens, tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'étais revenu.

-Hmmm. Le blond s'était presque rendormi.

-C'est parce que quand je me suis vu mourir, j'ai pensé que je voulais être près de toi.

-……….

-Je t'aime.

-……….

-Tu dors ?

-……….

-Hmpf, je lui dis ça et…

-Ahahaha, je t'aime aussi Teme.

-Baka !

Le brun le renversa et l'embrassa tendrement, puis il prit la place que Naruto avait, se nichant à son tour dans le cou tanné. Naruto fut surpris de le voir aussi tendre et surtout de montrer ainsi ouvertement ses sentiments. Un large sourire satisfait lui étira les traits, il l'entoura d'un bras et lui caressa les cheveux puis s'endormit à nouveau. Sasuke se laissa bercer par la respiration calme du blond et finit par le suivre, laissant à demain toutes les difficultés qui allaient se mettre sur leur route. C'est à cet instant que la main libre de l'homme qu'il aimait prit la sienne et la serra doucement dans son sommeil. Alors Sasuke laissa tout de coté et le rejoignit dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

_**voilà, finis pas de lemon, dans ma prochaine que je mettrais surement le week end prochain y'en aura un.**_

_**et pis pas de commentaires sur mes traduction de chansons, je sais que je leur fais pas honneur ...**_


End file.
